


To Live Our Lives

by TrixxRem



Series: Werewolf Olicity [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixxRem/pseuds/TrixxRem
Summary: Felicity lives every day knowing Oliver is alive after the Gambit sank. She understands, she knows the horrors he faces.





	To Live Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolf Olicity yay!
> 
> The stories in this series aren't connected, just Olicity Werewolf shorts.
> 
> Not Beta-ed

When Felicity had claimed that her mate leaving on a four week long boat trip had been the worst day of her life, she had been very wrong. The worst day of her life was when she was told the boat had sunk, and they couldn’t find Oliver or his father. They know the two men were still alive, the matting bites on Felicity’s and Moira’s shoulder had not faded. Worse than that though, is when the beta stepped in and called off the search for the Alpha and his son.

Moira gave up, she hardly ate, hardly slept, and it was rare to see her even leave her room. Poor twelve year old Thea was struggling to get out of bed and go to school. Her dad and brother were alive and no one was looking for them. Felicity was two years shy of graduating from MIT with a double masters degree in computer science and cyber security. When September came, it was hard to leave Thea, but she had Tommy, it was even harder to move into the apartment she and Oliver lived in together in Boston. The only thing that kept her going was the mark on her shoulder proving he was alive.  
Felicity search for him for two years before any kind of lead came up. Someone had logged into Oliver’s email account in Hong Kong. Within an hour of the alert, she and Tommy were on the Merlyn's private jet. Everything went downhill once they had landed in Hong Kong. Malcolm found out they had gone and as acting alpha ordered them back to Starling City. After they had checked out the internet café though, that when they were kidnapped.

Their kidnapper claimed to be trying to lure Moira, in hopes of holding her for ransom. That may have been believe able if the man behind her had not run his bare hand over her mating bite. It sent a wave of longing down her spine, and she knew immediately that the man behind her was Oliver. He leaned down close to her face and whispered one word in her ear, “ARGUS”.  
The Chinese police rescued them soon after, and made sur the two got back to their plane safely. Felicity found it had to sit still, she itched to have a computer in front of her, Oliver had given her a lot of information is the one word he said. There had been a lot of chatter on the dark web recently about an American organization called A.R.G.U.S. Now she had a big clue on where to look for the two men.  
She hacked the A.R.G.U.S. system and found his file, they had picked him up on an island in the North China sea called Lian Yu and then black mailed him into the Hong Kong mission. For the Next two years she tracked his movements through A.R.G.U.S., first he was sent back to the island, then they dropped him in Russia. Some of the thing he did in those two years were appalling, but she knew as werewolf, you did whatever you had to to survive.

Felicity was the person he contacted when he decided to come home. He sent her a message through the dark web and explained how he planned to get home. He had arraigned for he and his father to be transported to Lian Yu and be ‘discovered’ by some fishermen.  
Moira was the first to be contacted by the Chinese embassy. “Felicity, they found them, they found Oliver and Robert.” She said as she rushed into Oliver and Felicities room in the manor. “They are coming home, they found them.” That was the most words to come out of Moira’s mouth since the accident.  
“What are you talking about?” Thea’s small voice came from behind Moira. She quickly turned and pulled the now seventeen year old into a hug. “Your Brother and Father, they found them, oh my sweet girl, they found them.”

Five days after the three women had gotten the news, Oliver and Robert arrived in Starling City and were taken to the werewolf hospital. The alpha and his son were admitted and taken in for some tests and x-rays. Felicity sat patiently and listened to the doctor tell her that the Oliver that she lost may not be the one they found, and that she should be prepared for that. She knew though, she knew what kind of man he was, what he had been through. She knows things even his father didn’t know. She understood that he had been put through hell and it would take time for him to heal.  
He was standing in front of the window, staring out into the city when she stepped into the room. He had blue hospital pants on and his shirt was hung over the end of the bed. She knew there was going to be scars, she just hadn’t realized how many there were, but what hurt the most was the mostly faded mating bite on his shoulder.  
“Thank you” his back was still turned to her, “Thank you for not chasing me to Russia. Thank you for never giving up on me, Thank you for everything.”  
He finally turned to face her, gone was the clean shaven, long haired boy. The man that stood in front of her had his hair cropped short and stubble along his jaw, but he was still the Oliver she had met at fifteen years old.

Felicity crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his ribs. “I knew you would come home to me when you were ready.” She mumbled into his chest. “But don’t think I’m letting go anytime soon.”  
“Shift for me, I’ve missed my little brown wolf.” Felicity Stepped back and let her jacket fall to the floor. Stepping out of her shoes, she started to undo her pants while Oliver worked on the buttons of her shirt.  
Felicity shifted and shook out her fur, Oliver ran his hand through the fur behind her ear, letting the softness of her fur surround him. He quickly undid the drawstrings on his pants and let them slide down his legs before he sifted too. 

Together they laid down on the bed, and for the first time in five years, slept curled around each other.


End file.
